


I’m Sorry I Waited Until it Rained

by LoneWolfWriter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F, Inspired by A Cinderella Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: Those two nimrods had been pining over each other for almost eighteen months. About the same length of time that Purgatory hadn’t seen any rain. That’s another thing. The quirky little town was in a severe drought, and it started roughly two years ago. Oddly enough, it began right before Nicole, and her family had moved into town.Some may say it’s a coincidence, but most would call it the Earp curse.





	I’m Sorry I Waited Until it Rained

**Author's Note:**

> Officially throwing my hat into 'EFA Fic Challenge 2018' ring.

Nicole Haught. If anyone had to describe her, it would be tall, a flaming redhead, hot as hell, kind, and surprisingly smart. The reason why people were surprised by that little detail was that Nicole Haught was the captain of the varsity basketball team at Purgatory High. Unfortunately for her, she got viewed as a ‘dumb jock’ though she was anything but. There’s one thing that wasn’t mentioned though when describing her that no one else knew. Nicole Haught was completely and utterly in love with Waverly Earp.  
  
Waverly Earp is viewed as sweet, kind, beautiful, shorter than the average height, and most of all, quiet. She usually kept to herself, aside from the few friends that she had. Extremely smart to the point that all the students would call her a nerd because the brunette was in all the AP classes and was taking one college course. She was in the yearbook club as the editor and was also in the high school band. What people don’t know about her is that she is head over heels in love with Nicole Haught. Who evidently didn’t know either.  
  
Those two nimrods had been pining over each other for almost eighteen months. About the same length of time that Purgatory hadn’t seen any rain. That’s another thing. The quirky little town was in a severe drought, and it started roughly two years ago. Oddly enough, it began right before Nicole, and her family had moved into town.  
  
Some may say it’s a coincidence, but most would call it the Earp curse. Two years ago, during the pouring rain, Sheriff Ward Earp had died in the line of fire. He was one of the best sheriffs Purgatory had ever seen, but he was also the most superstitious one. The number seven was always his lucky number, and the number thirteen scared him the most. Which is why whenever it landed on a Friday, Ward stayed home and kept his daughter out of school as well. A few weeks before died, he was joking around with Waverly in the station and said, “if I happen to die on Friday the thirteenth, I swear to God Purgatory will stop seeing rain.” What neither of them realized or saw coming, was that his statement would become a reality.  
  
Now, a couple years later, Waverly still thought about her father’s words and how she wished she could end the ‘curse’ once and for all. The only thing is, she just didn’t know how to. She wasn’t superstitious like her father and didn’t believe anything that entailed with it, but if she did, Waverly had an inkling that it would end once she was finally happy. Ward always did look out for her, and his daughter’s happiness was all he ever wanted for her to have. So the brunette knew that would be the only logical answer.

  
**____________________**

  
Waverly sat on the bleachers in the gymnasium watching the girl’s basketball team do their daily practice. Every day after school, during the season, the brunette would go there to study or to read. The sound of balls dribbling, sneakers squeaking, nets swooshing, the coach and the team yelling to each other, amazingly made it a relaxing environment and occasionally a great distraction.  
  
An hour and a half later, Waverly was buried nose deep into her reading. All the sounds around her were canceled out until someone started saying her name. She snapped her up head and saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back at her.  
  
“Oh! Hey, Nicole! Practice all over with?”  
  
“Yup. Just give me ten minutes, and I’ll be all set so we can head over to my place and study.”  
  
“I’m timing you this time, and it starts now.”  
  
“Dammit.”

  
Waverly laughed when Nicole practically tripped down the bleachers and bee-lined to the locker rooms.

  
**____________________  
**

  
  
Nicole and Waverly’s friendship was one that nobody understood. It was an improbable pair, especially for high school. But they didn’t seem to care much about what others thought. Well, Nicole didn’t. Waverly was shy and didn’t like confrontation, so whenever the two were together, the redhead would defend her and comfort her if her friend needed it. And yet, neither of them knew they were pining over each other.    
  
The two hung out all the time. The pair studied together and went to the movies whenever a new one was released. They usually ate lunch together at school, but on occasion, Nicole and Waverly sometimes didn’t. Even most weekends the both of them would spend it together. Ninety percent of Purgatory High already thought they were dating just by how much time they’d spend with one another. Still, Nicole and Waverly denied the accusations no matter how much they had wished for it to be true. The only reason they didn’t act on their feelings was that Nicole and Waverly didn’t think the other one liked them and they also didn’t want to ruin the friendship that they already had.

  
____________________

  
  
During the first basketball game of the season, Nicole was on the court getting ready to make her second 3-pointer in the first quarter. Just as she lined up her shot, she saw Perry Crofte flirting with Waverly. The redhead was so upset and angry that the ball bounced off the backboard and went straight into the hands of the other team. During the third quarter of the same game, she found Rosita Bustillos flirting with her. She was so hurt and shocked, that when one of her teammates tossed her the ball, Nicole didn’t see it and it hit her straight in the face. For the rest of the third and all of the fourth quarter, Nicole’s head was not in the game. She was to focused on the fact that it should have been her flirting with Waverly and not someone else.

  
____________________  

  
  
“What happened to you during the game?” Waverly questioned Nicole as she walked into the locker room.  
  
“Must have gotten distracted.”  
  
“Since when does Nicole Haught let her surrounding get the best of her during a game?”  
  
“Since I saw something that I didn’t like!” Nicole answered flatly. She had abruptly got up from the bench she was sitting on and left. Ignoring Waverly when she yelled out to her.

  
____________________

  
  
The rest of the season was probably one of the hardest Nicole had to ever endured. Yes, Waverly got flirted with a lot despite being the quiet girl in school. Who wouldn’t want to flirt with a beautiful girl and hope that they would flirt back? Apparently, Nicole Haught wouldn’t. Either way, watching it happened still bothered her, and it always broke her heart every time.  
  
What Nicole never saw and didn’t realize, was that Waverly never flirted back. Her mind was always focused on Nicole and how she wished it was her and no one else. But the brunette knew it would never happen because Nicole didn’t like her like that. So she thought.

  
____________________

  
  
When the second semester of the senior year started, Waverly found out that her best friend had gotten a girlfriend. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest as she cried herself to sleep that night. What made it worst, was that the one person who she could always go to when she needed a shoulder to cry on, was the same person Waverly couldn’t lean on. It only made her cry harder.

  
____________________

  
  
“Why did you stop hanging out with me?”  
  
“Because you have her now.”  
  
“So now I have to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend?”  
  
“No, Nicole, you don’t, because you already did.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It means you stopped spending time with me the moment you started dating Shae. And right about now, its better this way. Especially with the look that your girlfriend is giving me at the moment.” Waverly turned on her heels and quickly walked away. Swallowing the lump in her throat and fighting back the tears in her eyes.  
  
“Waverly, wait!”  
  
That night, both Nicole and Waverly cried themselves to sleep. Yearning for the other woman’s touch that comforted them so much. The same comfort that they’ll never get and may possibly never have again.

  
____________________

  
  
As the months rolled by and graduation got closer, Nicole and Waverly’s friendship hung by a thread. They barely talked or saw each other. They were lucky if they said ‘hi’ to one another in the hallway every day. Even then, whenever Nicole walked passed her with Shae by her side, the redhead ignored her. As if Waverly was never there, to begin with.  
  
Shae Pressman was threatened by Waverly Earp, and it showed every time Nicole mentioned her name. How they were best friends. How they spent every waking moment together. But that didn’t stop her from asking the redhead out. Shae had a feeling that Nicole would say yes to her. Only because she knew, Nicole didn’t realize how Waverly honestly felt about her.

  
____________________

  
  
Waverly Earp was voted as the class valedictorian and would graduate first in her class. Like most graduations, the valedictorian speech was given in the beginning. But Waverly had requested to have it at the end. The principal granted her request and wished her luck on writing it.  
  
The brunette knew how she was going to the end her speech and honestly hoped that she wasn’t making a fool out of herself.

  
____________________

  
  
“We now hold our diploma’s in our hands. We have officially ended one adventure in our lives, and we are now about to embark on a new one. I wish you all the luck in the world as you do so. As you open a new book and begin to write the new chapters to your life, I hope that you can write that you have found happiness and true love. Like I did, when I fell in love with my best friend, Nicole Haught. Who up until this very moment, didn’t know how I truly felt about her. So, class of 2016, take my advice when I say, don’t let the love of your life slip between your fingers because you’re afraid they may not feel the same way. Just like I did with her. Like Babe Ruth once said, 'never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game.' With that being said, take a chance and tell them how you feel. You won't know the end results until you do.”  
  
Waverly ran off the stage with tears in her eyes and her heart on Nicole’s sleeve. She didn’t dare to look at her throughout her until speech. Afraid that at the last second, she would back out and go with her alternate ending.  
  
“Nicole Haught, where the hell do you think you’re going? Nicole, get back here! Nicole!” Shae screamed from where she was standing.  
  
By the time Waverly got to the parking lot, she had heard someone calling her name. She knew who it was. Of course, she did. Waverly fell in love with that voice and the woman it belonged to. But she didn’t dare to turn around though. She was too scared to find out if Nicole felt the same or to tell her that their friendship would never go beyond that, or worse, Nicole would say to her that their friendship was over.  
  
Nicole caught up to Waverly before she reached her Jeep. “Waverly, please stop.” She pleaded.  
  
When the brunette finally did, Nicole sighed in relief. Without another thought, as she came up behind her best friend, she grabbed Waverly’s arm and turned her around, so they were face to face.  
  
“Nicole, what are you doing?”  
  
“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Nicole brought her hands up to cup Waverly’s cheeks and brought their lips together. The kiss took Waverly slightly by surprise but nonetheless, the brunette kissed her back.  
  
Nicole ended the kissed, way too soon for both of them when she felt something wet hit the side of her face. She looked at Waverly to see if she was crying and found that she wasn’t. Another drop fell, but this time, it hit Waverly’s forehead. The two of them looked at each other, then up to the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in. The sound of thunder came next and then after that, came the rain. Two years and the rain finally came back.  
  
“I’m sorry I wait until it rained to kissed you,” Nicole whispered. “And by the way, I love you too.”  
   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you by the ending of the 2004 'A Cinderella Story' movie with Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray.


End file.
